Destino final: el origen del destino
by maiaratolalba3120
Summary: Esta idea la saque al ver las 3 primeras películas, y hacerme como 20 preguntas.porque solo uno tiene visiones? Porque después algunos también lo intuyen, como es que William sabía tanto?


Hola a todos aca les dejo una nueva historia tratará del origen de toda la historia de destino final

Se ubica en el año 1982.

Espero que les guste...

Destino final no es mío es de jeffrey reddick

Capitulo uno

Se encuentra en una cámara mostrando un joven con un microfono en la mano

\- Hola a todos soy Jackson Corman en la universidad Liberty stelle malgan. Donde se siente el entusiasmo para el primer partido de la temporada donde los pichones de liberty se enfrentarán a los leones de Kansas, que se sucederá ganando o se volverá a repetir lo dede ha unos años ... (En eso sale el flash de una cámara de foto) vea! (Se escucha una risita) Lo siento mi fotógrafa siempre divertida ... Espero que tengamos un buen comienzo del año

Termina la grabación y se acerca a la fotógrafa ...

-Así que le ves chistoso Vea ..

\- si ... Algo

\- qué graciosa

\- ¿Quién te acompañará a ver el partido?

\- una rubia ... Hermosa ... Sexy (se le acerca para besarla) y se llama Génesis

Vea lo separa

\- No te pases de listo ... Jack que sino ... No tendrás suerte.

\- entonces te llevo a ti

Se muestra una chica rubia que ve de lejos. Lo que se ve interrumpido cuando un hombre se para adelante

\- señor rector ... yo ...

\- la jeestado buscando todo el día señorita Chaney, hoy tiene una cita

Los dos se dirigen al edificio de medicina, la lleva a la entrada de una oficina número 18. Donde se encuentra a un hombre negro de treinta y tantos años

\- bienvenida señorita chaney yo soy William Bludworth el nuevo terapeuta en la universidad

\- ¿Que le paso al anterior?

-Sea más respetuosa señorita

-esta bien, dejela señor rector el señor Horton ha tomado un año por cuestiones familiares ...

\- los dejo cualquier cosa me avisa señor bludworth

Se quedan Will y chaney sin decir nada en 10 minutos ...

-empezara a hablar señorita Génesis?

\- Quiere llamarme por mi nombre para ser mi "amigo"?

-No es por eso ... Me parece lindo nombre ... Vuelvo a repetir ...quieres hablar?

\- con que objeto? Para que me diga lo mismo que los demás ... Que estoy loca, que lo que pasó hace dos meses fue alusinacion?

\- ¿Pero sino fue una alusinacion que fue entonces? (está mirando a la ventana) vamos a hablar

quizás te ayude a entender ...

-Yo se lo que vi ... Se que todos dicen que mi padre se suicidó pero no fue así así ... Algo ... O alguien estaba ahí en esa pieza con el, con mi hermana ...

-lo viste? Viste su cara, su forma?

\- no ... Solo era como una presencia ... Una sombra ... Lo vi primero cerca de mi hermana, ella lloro ... Y mi papá fue una verla y esta se fue el ... Y ...

Se quedo con la mirada perdida

\- Génesis... A veces las luces, las sombras en la noche nos dan una mala impresión... No digo que está loca, pero quizás solo era eso... Una sombra en el piso...

\- puede ser... Según escuche no había señal de que alguien haya querido o haya entrado...

\- bien, Génesis, se que te has alejado de tus amigos y que no te ocupas mucho de ti... Pero vuelve a ser esa chica, vuelve a ser tú. Yo no te conocí pero me gustaría que sigas vivas con tu juventud tu trabajo... Las clases...

\- lo are gracias...

\- la espero la próxima semana... Y de nuevo siendo tu... Si?

\- lo intentaré, no prometo mucho...

\- puedes simplemente atarte el pelo o... Asistir a la mayoría de las clases

Ella se levanta y sale de la oficina.

En un salón en una clase

\- señor Fischer cuál sería para usted el sujeto de prueba entonces?

\- a diferencia de lo mencionado por la "señorita" Christensen digo que si alguien no vio como Steve entro ni como salió que llevaría a pensar que el detective o'bryan lo inculpe?

\- algo, Justin, que se llama "pruebas"

\- a ver "Alice" que pruebas? No ahí fotos, no ahí sangre, un arma homicida... Solo es su palabra contra la suya

la chica se volvió a sentar mientras él solo sonreía. La clase continuó hasta la hora de salir,

-limpiaste el piso con la "niñita" eh?

\- B.O no ahí que ser egoísta si ella no quiere leer correctamente allá ella, aunque el caso de Steve Sears es algo para pensar

\- ya te salto lo detectivesco deberías ser policía no abogado.

\- sabes que me gustaría pero bueno... Mi querido padre...

\- lose, lose... Nada de policía solo abogacía...

\- ya cierra el pico

Esa noche Génesis estaba en su casa, en la oficina de su papá. Ya se había atado el pelo aunque seguía con la ropa mas grande que ella. Su papá coleccionaba muchas cosas, maquetas de aviones, autos pero también muchos artefactos historicos...

Empezó a mirar las cosas

Encontró un pequeño libro con letras y dibujos raros excepto uno que era el de un pichón. , Del libro cayó una hoja de cuaderno, donde leyó: " investigación realizada por Steve Lawton y Christian chaney

Todo por hoy dejen sus comentarios les respondo


End file.
